


Trustworthy

by KaytiKitty



Series: Sanders Sides One-Shots [8]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Established Friendship, Established Relationship, G/T, Romantic or platonic, Scientist Logic | Logan Sanders, Tiny Roman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 06:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19168066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytiKitty/pseuds/KaytiKitty
Summary: Based on the prompt: "I've been searching for something new to experiment on" with Logince on tumblr by @hiddendreamer67





	Trustworthy

__

  Roman lounged on the desk. The smell of chemicals burned his sensitive nose and made his eyes water but he was used to this by now. Logan's lab was always overpowered by whatever chemicals the human was playing with that week. 

 Logan worked away next to him, scribbling new formulas. Roman watched him with a smirk, the nerd was working intensely, a frown etched on his face. 

  "What are you working on, Specs?" Roman asked in the most disinterested voice he could manage. Logan just hummed. 

    "That isn't an answer." Roman rolled his eyes and moved to a sitting position so he could lazily crawl closer to the notebook. 

   Logan quickly slammed the notebook shut once he realized Roman was peeking. Roman yelped as the sudden movement made him jump. "It's not important!" The words were spoken quickly with more emotion than Logan would normally show. 

   Roman looked at him incredulously. "Don't you lie to me, Logan." He watched as Logan nervously stood up and paced to the other side of the room. 

  "I've been looking for something new to experiment on," Logan said, his tone flat. A forced monotone that Roman had taken to recognizing as easily as Logan's hazel eyes. A tone that meant Logan was getting overwhelmed with in his own emotions. 

   "Logan, why are you freaking out over that?" Roman asked softly. The thought that Logan would test anything on him was not as daunting as it had been when he had first been given to Logan. He knew Logan valued humane testing and the human always had his products perfected by the time they were tested. 

   Logan didn't answer, he just gave Roman a pained look. Roman rolled his eyes. "Logan I was given to you so you could experiment on me. You're more than welcome to try out a new mixture on me." 

 Logan blinked for a minute, a look of shock coming over his face before falling into a deep scowl. "That wasn't my suggestion. You know I wouldn't use anyone who hasn't or couldn't give their consent, that includes you." 

  Roman looked at him as if he were an idiot. "Logan, my socially constipated nerd, I believe I just gave my consent." 

  Logan shook his head, a firm motion that showed no uncertainty. "You implied that I could do so because you were given to me for that reason, which is illogical. If I were given a rat to test a potentially harmful product on, I wouldn't do so." 

  "Okay," Roman started, "I see that point but the rat couldn't consent. I can tell you that I'd be happy to help you." 

   Logan paused for a moment. "This isn't just you feeling like your required to assist me?" 

  Roman scoffed. "I would never offer my perfect body up to experiments unless I trusted the scientist." 

  Logan took a deep breath but nodded. "Alright, as long as you promise that you'll tell me the moment you want to back out." 

   Roman smirked at him. "Sure thing, Specs." 


End file.
